Alone Together
by wombat-of-awesomeness
Summary: After Hazel's death, Kaitlyn and Isaac learn to move foward.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Fault in Our Stars_. That fabulous book was written by the equally fabulous John Green. All of the characters belong to him. **

"And although she is gone, Hazel will live on in our hearts forever." The man in the front of the church finished his speech mournfully.

As one girl wiped her eyes sadly, another boy was thoroughly un-amused.

"What an utter load of shit." Isaac cursed under his breath, just load enough so the girl in front of him could hear.

"What are you talking about?" Kaitlyn whipped her head around to face the boy behind her. "The service was beautiful."

Nodding in agreement, the blind teen nodded. "I'm not saying it wasn't," he defended sharply; "I'm saying Hazel would have hated it."

"Yeah," the girl relented, "she would have, wouldn't she?" Crying again now, Kaitlyn rambled on. "I just can't believe she's gone, you know?"

"Trust me," Isaac replied, "I know. I just wish I could remember her without all of this," he gestured around them, "and without people asking if I'm _okay_ every other second." His voice taking on a sarcastic tone, Isaac kept talking. "I mean, one of my best friends just died; do you _think_ I'm okay? I just need to be alone"

"Yeah," Kaitlyn breathed, "yeah, that's exactly what I need too. Come on," the girl stood up and walked around to where he sat. "Let's get away from here."

"Alright," Isaac laced his hand through hers. "That sounds great."

* * *

Strolling down the street, Isaac and Kaitlyn were silent. In fact, the silence wasn't broken until Isaac heard a familiar voice.

"I got to go Lucy, talk to you later!" A click assured Isaac that the girl had hung up her phone.

"Monica?" Isaac called out, before shouting, "Monica?!"

"Oh, um, hello Isaac." Monica walked slowly towards the two teenagers in black.

"Who's that?" Kaitlyn whispered into the boy's ear.

"Ex-girlfriend." Isaac replied shortly.

Kaitlyn understood instantly. Hazel had told her about this girl, the girl who had broken the blind boy's heart. This was going to be interesting.

After a few minutes of polite small-talk, Monica asked the question that Kaitlyn had known was coming.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Monica questioned awkwardly.

"This?" Isaac questioned, gesturing down towards his obsidian suit, "I was at a funeral."

Kaitlyn tugged gently on the boy's arm. "You don't have to tell her," the girl muttered, "you don't owe that to her. Come on-"

"No." the blind teenager's voice was strong for the first time since Hazel's death. "I want-I need to tell her." Turning back around to face his ex-girlfriend, Isaac nodded his head expectantly.

"Whose, whose funeral was it?" Monica seemed to find her voice again.

"One of my best friends-you didn't know her." Isaac added quickly. "Her name was Hazel. She was Gus' girlfriend."

"I'm so sorry!" Monica replied automatically. "Is Gus doing alright?"

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to reply, but Isaac beat her to it. "Gus is dead. He died a few months ago. His cancer relapsed right after he met Hazel."

"I-I didn't know. I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I-" Although Isaac couldn't see it, a look of apology was written on the blond girl's face.

"No, you didn't know." At this point, Isaac was sincerely wishing that he could glare at the girl who had once held his heart in the palm of her hand. "I loved you Monica, I really did. Hazel can tell you-" he cut off abruptly, remembering where Hazel was now. "Well, no she couldn't. But Gus could-" Again, Isaac stammered to a halt. "The point is, I missed you Monica. You promised me always, and I was stupid enough to believe you."

Before Monica could get a word in otherwise, Isaac plowed on. "So let's review what's happened in my life since you left, shall we? I went blind, Gus met Hazel, they fell in love, Gus' cancer came back, he died, Hazel got considerably worse, and now she's dead too. Don't you think I could have used support through all that?"

Turning his back on the girl he thought he'd loved, Isaac grabbed Kaitlyn's arm and stalked off. "Goodbye Monica."

* * *

Minutes later, Isaac and Kaitlyn were at a small park that Kaitlyn had lead them to.

"They're gone," Isaac stammered, choking on the very air around him, "both of them. I'm the only one left."

"Hey, it's going to be okay, you've still got your parents, right?" For once in her life, the peppy girl was at lost for words.

"They," Isaac stuttered, "they were the only ones who understood. They knew, they got it. Now, now I'm all alone."

"I may not know what it's like to have cancer," Kaitlyn's voice grew stronger as she talked, "but I do know what's it's like to be someone's support. I've known Hazel since fourth grade. I was with her through absolutely _everything_ darling, but, it wasn't enough. I tried my damn hardest, but she's still dead. And that hurts." Silent tears streaming down her face, Kaitlyn broke into a sob. "I knew she was terminal, but I didn't believe it. I thought for sure that there was going to be another miracle, that she would get her happy ending."

Grimacing, Kaitlyn laughed bitterly. "I was thinking yesterday, about college, you know? When all the other kids write down all the wonderful things that they did in high school on the application, and what will I say? 'I supported my best friend who had cancer, but she died anyway?' How horrible is that? I basically gave up my social life when Hazel got moved to the hospital permanently, so I can't even go to my friends for support. I'm just as alone as you are"

After a few minutes, Isaac spoke up. "Maybe we can be alone together?"

The ghost of a smile etched on her face, Kaitlyn nodded. "I'd like that."

**A/N: That was probably horrible, I'm sorry. I just finished the book, and it was so great that I just had to write something. John Green is a literary genius and I know that this can never compare to his book. I finished The Fault in Our Stars, and like Hazel, knew the story wasn't over. **

**Please review if you liked it! **


End file.
